


Get pucks deep, and other things.

by puck_buddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Implied Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Finns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck_buddy/pseuds/puck_buddy
Summary: ‘Remember when we were that flexible?’Tyler smiles to himself before backing out of the parking spot.
Relationships: Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Get pucks deep, and other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda Beta’d, mostly just checked for flow and quick grammar mistakes.  
Thank you to my lovely pet for the idea!

Miro is fidgeting the last fifteen minutes of practice. Missing shots is not part of the drill they team is running but he can’t help it when Roope’s eyes are practically lighting him on fire. 

Once Jamie is off the ice everyone splits off into smaller groups to fuck around and just have some fun.  
Esa, Roope, Miro, and Kiviranta are together on the far end of the ice, tossing pucks to one another for a bit. 

After a few minutes of the Finns playing around, Esa and Kivi move on to their own thing, casually passing pucks back and forth as they skate in large circles. Miro can’t tell what they’re talking about, he’s not close enough to hear their hushed finnish conversation. It probably doesn’t matter anyways. 

Roope taps his stick on the ice twice, asking for a puck, and Miro’s attention redirects towards the blonde. Roope has a stupid adorable grin across his face and Miro smiles back sweetly before complying, hitting the closest puck towards Roope’s stick. 

Roope is ready as soon as the puck is whisked in his direction and he buries it into the net.  
Miro smiles, blushing as Roope raises his arm in exaggerated excitement. 

Roope throws his arms around Miro, letting his left hand rest comfortably in the small of Miro’s waist.  
Miro can feel his face go red, eyes not leaving Roope’s pink lips. Those delicious, pink lips. 

“Nice pass.” Roope says, his Finnish ringing in Miro’s ears bringing him back to reality.  
Holy shit, still at practice. 

Miro coughs, skating backwards enough to put a foot between him and Roope.  
Roope laughs and glances towards the crowd of spectators before skating off towards the net.

Esa and Kivi snicker amongst themselves as they skate by Miro and this time he knows exactly what they’re talking about. 

Miro skates towards the locker room, blushing like an idiot, shooting one last puck towards the net before grabbing his extra stick and hobbling down the hallway to get changed. 

——-

Miro takes a sip from his water bottle as he walks towards his car, mindlessly reading some texts on his phone screen when he feels a pair of large hands squeeze his hips. Miro jumps in surprise, almost spilling the remaining contents of the water bottle onto himself in the process. 

Miro turns to Roope, eyes narrowing on the taller man as Miro plasters a pretend upset expression onto his face.

“What the hell, Roope!” Miro scolds softly, trying to hold back a laugh as he smacks Roope’s chest playfully. 

Roope grins, glancing around to make sure they’re alone before pressing gentle kisses against Miro’s neck. 

Roope let’s his tongue run along Miro’s hot skin, unsteady breath coming from his lips as he pushes Miro back against the concrete wall. 

No more than a moment later are Roope’s lips against Miro’s as he pins him to the wall right in front of Miro’s car.  
It’s pretty far in the back and fairly dark, it would be hard to see them if you weren’t specifically looking to. 

Miro lifts his hand to Roope’s chest, pushing back slightly. He’s panting when Roope pulls his lips away.

“C-Car.” Miro manages, gesturing towards his BMW.

Roope doesn’t say anything, he only nods and grabs Miro’s hand to lead him to the vehicle.  
They both slide into opposite sides of the back seat and as soon as the doors are closed Roope grabs Miro’s shirt and pulls it over his head. He tosses the white material to the front seat, lips immediately landing on Miro’s chest. 

Roope traces the prominent muscles, his teeth gently nibbling at Miro’s pale skin. Miro feels Roope’s warm mouth following his abs, headed toward his v-line and his breath hitches. 

Miro tangles his fingers in Roope’s long hair, tugging gently at the ends. Miro’s hips roll involuntarily as Roope bites his hip bones gently, using his tongue to soothe the skin before replacing his gentle bites with suction.

Roope sucks roughly on his skin, leaving a deep red mark where his mouth was and he looks up with a pleased smile as Miro whines. 

Miro reaches down towards Roope, tugging at his shoulders gently and helping him crawl upwards until they’re face to face. Roope places his hand on the steamy window beside Miro’s face, steadying himself as he lowers his lips to the brunettes. It’s brief, because Roope is impatient, but they share a heated kiss.

Roope runs a few his fingers along the waistline of Miro’s jeans, slipping a digit between the fabric and Miro’s skin. He pokes into Miro’s lower stomach and Miro’s body twitches in response. 

Roope’s free hand finds the button of Miro’s jeans, and before Miro can process it, Roope has the material pushed down to expose his pubic area. 

Roope’s mouth separates from Miro’s, his lips damp from their kiss. Miro smiles down as Roope scoots backwards, most of his body now in the floorboard of the back seat on the drivers side.  
The air around them is sticky and thick with the scent of sex. 

Roope let’s his mouth explore Miro’s hot skin, nipping at his hip bones and leaving deep read marks in a trail like pattern. 

Miro grabs Roope’s hair again, this time tugging hard enough to get the blondes attention. Roope’s eyes go from Miro’s soft skin to his beautiful eyes, and he listens intently, lips hovering above Miro’s hip. 

“Shirt— take it off. S’not fair.” Miro mumbles in Finnish, and Roope nods before making quick work of his own shirt so he can return his mouth to Miro’s pelvis. 

Miro watches Roope, with one hand petting his blonde hair and with the other he has his thumb between his teeth to quiet his whimpers.  
Roope glances up, his blue eyes locking with Miro’s as he takes ahold of the waistband of his dark grey boxers with his teeth.

Once Roope pulls the fabric down, Miro’s erection springs free. Roope smiles wickedly before lowering his mouth to Miro’s cock. Roope slowly runs his tongue along the tip, teasing as he moves ever so slowly.  
Miro bucks his hips, begging for Roope to take him completely into his mouth. 

“Please, Roope, more.” Miro begs, tugging at Roope’s hair to direct him. 

Roope happily obliges, wrapping his lips around Miro’s member to take him fully into his mouth.  
Miro moans, his accent heavy as he curses in Finnish.

Roope’s head bobs, taking a majority of Miro’s cock with ease. Roope closes his eyes, relaxing his throat with a deep breath before he takes the remainder into  
his mouth. His eyes water slightly as Miro’s member hits the back of his throat, but as he continues it gets easier. Roope picks up the pace, gagging slightly on each head bob before looking up at Miro.

Miro’s head leans back in pleasure, eyes screwed shut as his messy, sweaty hair falls against the window. His fingers are still tangled in Roope’s hair, pushing him down further on his cock. 

Roope feels Miro twitch under him, his body trembling as Roope proceeds. Roope’s throat is burning and his lungs could cry from the lack of air but he can feel how close Miro is so he continues. 

——-

Tyler comes into the parking garage on his phone, walking through the rows of cars. He looks at the car directly next to his, windows foggy. 

There’s a distinct hand print on the back passenger side and he laughs before taking a step back.  
It immediately clicks in his mind who the car belongs to and he laughs again. He opens his Snapchat, taking the best quick picture he can before getting into his Ferrari. 

Tyler taps away at his keyboard, laughing at his caption before scrolling through his recents. He taps Jamie’s name and sends the snap before starting his car and throwing it into reverse.

‘Remember when we were that flexible?’

He revs the engine hard as he backs out of his spot, because he’s Tyler and he’s an asshole. 

——-

Miro stops when he thinks he hears something, trying to sit up but Roope holds him back.  
He says something, but it’s muffled by Miro’s dick in his mouth.  
Miro raises an eyebrow, looking down at Roope who looks totally undisturbed.

“Roope, I-I think I heard someone.” Miro stutters nervously, breath uneven as Roope keeps sucking him off.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m sure you’re just paranoid. Just let daddy take care of you.” Roope coos, mouth still half occupied. 

Before saying anything else Roope wraps his lips back around Miro patting his thighs lovingly. Roope gives him a reassuring look, his big blue eyes sending shockwaves waves through Miro’s body.

This time a sound is unmistakable, a loud car engine, probably Tyler’s. Roope almost stops but then he realizes he doesn’t actually give a shit so he continues.  
Miro looks mortified, but he doesn’t raise a hand to stop Roope.

Roope moves his fingers around the base of Miro’s cock, squeezing gently while slowly jacking him off.  
Miro comes undone in Roope’s mouth, and like the goddamn blowjob champ he is Roope continues taking him in his throat until Miro is finished. 

“We have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, huh?” 

is the only thing Miro can think to say as he wipes sweat off his forehead.  
Roope laughs, lifting himself to Miro’s lips. 

“You don’t think he’s done worse?” Roope says, referring to Tyler, before pressing his lips against Miro’s. His tongue slides against Miro’s bottom lip, and Miro parts his lips slightly to allow Roope’s tongue entrance. 

Miro pushes a strand of Roope’s blonde hair behind his ear, cupping his cheek gently. 

“You’re next.”


End file.
